


Give me more

by i_bananacake



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spardacest Week, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vergil is versatile here I guess lol, drunk nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/i_bananacake
Summary: Vergil had been struggling all night to stay still and not get ahead of the drunk boy. However, it was hard to hold back when Nero and Dante started to show off in front of him.
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Give me more

**Author's Note:**

> First time I went for Vergil not being totally top and im- wowowowwww call the ambulance!!! Also, it’s my first threesome and I really hope it sound okay ^^”  
> Anyways, enjoy! :)

Sitting on the counter of the small bar in the house, Nero laughed alone, poking his cheeks with his fingertips. Vergil was sitting next to him, looking curiously at the boy, watching his face flushed with alcohol and the lazy smile making his eyes close.

The young man was not used to drinking, but when Dante insisted — for hours — to make a toast at a silly family celebration, Nero ended up giving in. The intention was to drink only one glass to please the older man, but now, after the fourth glass, he was far away from his good senses.

“I don't feel it right...,” stammered his words, squeezing his cheeks, he talked expecting Vergil to hear him. “My face feels numb” a gentle slap followed his comment, making him smile at the tingling feeling on his skin.

“What?” Vergil grunted not understanding that reaction.

“Yeah” one more slap and then he turned to face the man. His heavy eyes saw his father's suspicious face and a short laughter cut his lips.

Getting up, the youngest pushed his body out of the seat, carefully to not to trip over his own feet when he walked towards the other.

“Really, I don’t feel it right…” Stopping in front of him, Nero spoke, pointing at his cheeks.

Unsure of what was going on, Vergil held up a hand, stroking his cheek in an attempt to find out if something was wrong. He watched the Nero close his eyes like a happy kitten with his caress and then, carefully, slapped him across the face, surprising the boy.

Nero stared at him for a moment and as soon as he saw Vergil’s hand in the air, he laughed.

“What was it? Slap me harder, Dad.”

Vergil frowned, annoyed by the young man's bold words when he was genuinely trying to help him. He wanted to complain and tell him to go to sleep, but before any word came out, he saw Dante approaching from behind the youngest.

Vergil opened his mouth, thinking about telling his brother to take the boy to the room; however, his order wasn’t heard in time to stop the smiling man from slapping Nero’s ass, hard enough to throw him against Vergil’s chest.

“Oh, yes, like that” purring, he said smiling, looking over his shoulder.

Vergil, surprised by the sudden fall, took the boy's heavy shoulders trying to give space between them, looking angrily in his brother's direction. Dante, however, did not seem to mind, smiling with slightly flushed cheeks returning his attention with a wink.

“Nero, I think you already had enough” trying to get the boy off the top, he said serious, but not harshly.

“Yeah? But I think I can have some more” forcing himself to stay on top of the older man, he answered biting his lips, showing sleepy eyes.

Vergil had been struggling all night to stay still and not get ahead of the drunk boy whenever he felt the heat on the back of his neck watching Nero drooling with alcohol. However, now, he started to question whether he really wanted the young man to get off him.

“Well,” breaking the long silence, Dante spoke holding Nero by his waist, pulling him close to him “if your father doesn't want to help you, I'll do it.”

The growl against Nero's ear made him smile, rubbing his ass against the older man's waist. Dante took the opportunity to get closer to his neck, giving a light suck, staring at his brother watching them.

Dante smiled, moving his hands up to the boy's chest, listening to Nero's chuckles asking for more. Vergil's eyes shone in a dangerous mixture of fury and lust following the moves, understanding the provocation that invited him to join them.

Setting the glass aside on the counter, he stood up. Sighing heavily, he took a step forward, holding Nero's chin quickly to look at him.

“Dad-”

His lips were sealed by the man's, slowly tasting the fiery flavor of alcohol stuck in his mouth. Nero’s stunned moves tried to keep up with his, allowing his tongue to be sucked hard. Dante watched pleased, stroking the young man's sides.

“Now, let's get this party started” purring, he brought his lips close to Nero’s nape, licking, hearing the wet sounds of the kiss between the two.

His quick hands grabbed the edges of Nero's shirt, pulling up. The boy could barely process everything happening; he was lost, feeling the blood running fast through his numb body, arousing sensitive reactions all over his skin. Vergil had to help him raise his arms and remove his clothes.

Being in the middle of hungry mouths, devouring every corner of his body, touching and trying to mark him as territory did not make it easy for his senses.

Loud moans crossed his lips when he felt his father's hot tongue playing with his nipples and chills went up his back each time his uncle sniffed in his ear, leaving red marks on his neck.

Nero was taken by the orgy of feelings, overflowing his lips in a sweet voice. He felt his body float with each spasm, responding to their impulse without any control. Everything was happening so fast, he didn’t had time to notice when the two guided him to the sofa and even less could manage to protest when his body was thrown on the upholstery.

Leaning on his elbows, he looked through his blurred vision in their direction, seeing the treacherous smiles and, crying in frustration, watching them undress as the tempting fruit succeeds sin.

Dante's eyes lit up when he saw the youngest spread his legs, begging them to hurry up. Licking his lips, he turned around, bringing Vergil's face close to him. The man stared at him briefly, not understanding the move until he saw his corner smile.

“You are all too needy today,” complaining, he grabbed the back of his brother's neck forcing him into a violent kiss.

Nero watched their tongues intertwining and rubbing in an unholy sex. His clumsy hand slid down his abdomen, making its way to his pants and, without attracting attention, he unbuttoned his belt, taking his cock out. The sound of saliva highlighted their moans as if they could cum with a single kiss.

Vergil looked around to see the young man with erect nipples and wet dick squirming on the couch without taking his eyes off them. Smiling, he attracted Dante’s attention who broke from the kiss to follow his brother's eyes, laughing when he saw the boy thrusting in the air.

“You need to learn how to stay still, kid” walking over to the couch, he said, sitting behind him.

The boy only managed to throw his head back, taken by the heat rising in his chest. He only stopped touching himself when Dante grabbed his wrists, pinning over his head, forcing the young man to lie between his legs.

“Wait...”

Vergil watched Nero stretched out on the sofa with his pants open, his exposed cock throbbing and the messy face of someone who couldn't wait any longer, mumbling words between short cries.

With a wicked smile on the corner of his lips, the man approached, slowly pulling the young man's pants down, drawing his eyes in his direction.

“Daddy is going to make you feel good, Nero” Dante joked, delighting in the indecent expression on his brother's face.

Between his legs, Vergil knelt, leaning forward, watching his son’s waist moving in anticipation. Licking his lips, he smiled, taking the hard cock in his mouth without any preparation.

Nero moaned loudly, squirming over Dante. The warm interior, his saliva covering him and the skillful tongue made the boy go delirious. The pleasurable smile on his lips followed his desperate breath turning his cheeks red.

Moving forward, Vergil took him deeper in rhythmic moves, almost feeling the tip touching his throat.

“Ah, your mouth... Dad will make me cum...” shuddering, feeling his cock throbbing on the man's tongue.

“Not yet” moving his head away, Vergil spoke feeling the saliva run down the corners of his lips before taking the extension in his hands.

Without understanding, Nero raised his head looking for his father's face as asking with sad eyes why he stopped. Vergil, however, did not give an answer. He just watched him as he moved his hands up and down slowly making Nero cry.

Dante looked over the boy, realizing that Vergil wanted to monopolize him. He knew how his brother always liked to be on top of everything, but he couldn't let them forget about him there. Leaning over, he approached the young man's ear.

“You are so close, come on” whispering, Dante teased watching his chest stretching for control.

“Don’t do it” licking his lips, Vergil ordered before sticking his tongue out and licking Nero’s balls violently.

“Ah...” the boy saw stars as the provocations took over his mind in a forbidden desire. “Ah, Dad… I can’t…”

“Are you going to disobey me?” Pulling his face and hands away, he asked, staring into the young man’s face who only managed to bite his lips begging for release.

“Come on, Vergil” Dante smiled letting go of the boy's wrists and crawling off the couch. “Not even you can hold it back anymore.”

The man glared at him, but didn't complain when Dante stood behind him, squeezing his buttocks and giving him a hard slap that made him suck air in a hiss.

Nero leaned on his shoulders, wondering what they would do now. His heavy eyes saw his uncle lower Vergil’s pants, exposing his ass. He saw Dante taking his dick out and rub it against Vergil’s entrance, taking some soft moans out of his prideful lips.

Dante slipped through his hole watching Nero unable to stay still and, forcefully, pushed his cock inside Vergil.

“Oh, fuck…” He growled, hearing Vergil bite his teeth to hold back a scream.

Vergil blinked a few times letting the sensation of being filled so roughly take over his breath. As Dante pushed slowly, he turned his focus back at his son.

The boy was digging his nails into the upholstery, almost drooling as he watched them. With a lewd smile on his face, his hands moved quickly towards the boy’s cock, stroking hard and fast, making his waist move in the air begging him to stop playing around.

Dante squeezed his brother's waist when he got fully inside as a warning to the next fierce move. Without mercy, he thrusting deep, beating his waist against him strongly. Vergil took the moment to take Nero in his mouth again, muffling his screams, letting the boy penetrate deep in his throat.

Vergil moaned, vibrating around Nero, feeling his body on fire as it became hard to breath between them.

“You like that, Vergy” laughing, Dante teased seeing his waist rocking against him. “Kid, make sure to cum all over his face this time” leaning forward, Dante moved closer to Vergil’s ear. “I wanna see you all messed up.”

Following his uncle's request, Nero tried to get a better position on the sofa so that he could hold his father's hair tightly and guide him the way he wanted to. With eyes plunged in pleasure, he watched Vergil's reddened cheeks and watery eyes feeling his body ready to give in.

“Dante...” Nero called without taking his eyes off the man.

“It's okay, Nero... Show your dad how much you love him.”

Between moans and cries, Nero penetrated faster, hitting his throat, taking some gags from him before he managed to pull away, seconds before exploding his cum between screams. The liquid poured out hard, hitting Vergil's tired face and dripping down his swollen lips.

The older kept his mouth open, allowing the cum to drip all over, as Dante grabbed him by the neck, leaning over and pushing his cock slowly inside, making him hoarse scream. His hands clutched tightly on the Nero's thighs as the boy melted on the sofa, weak, about to pass out.

“Yeah, keeping moaning,” Vergil's erect penis dripped onto the upholstery as Dante went faster, “you are such a slut, Vergil.”

“Dante...”

“Yeah?”

“Harder...”

His voice, always dominant, sounded sweet now, begging to be filled. Dante smiled, feeling his cock throb, turned on.

Pushing himself back, he grabbed his waist and, without restriction, did as requested.

Vergil dug his nails into Nero, letting the screams echo through every room, feeling goose bumps running all over his back and Dante getting tighter inside him.

Dante's breathing became faster when Vergil started to squirm and soon his body responded filling inside his brother as Vergil trembled screaming and staining the upholstery.

Vergil closed his eyes, trying to recover, feeling Dante pulling out from him and cum seeping down his leg. His eyes opened to see Nero sleeping in front of him and a sigh escaped his wet lips.

“Now,” Dante said, kissing Vergil's back, caressing his waist “he had enough.”

“Yes...”

“But” approaching his ear, he attracted his eyes attention “have you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, god, threesome is so hard!! :’D I may do a second part for it with just Dante/Vergil, but this is something for another time :)   
> Thank you so much for reading! <3  
> Twitter: i_bananacake


End file.
